User talk:ELFYROX1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gossip Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Colin Forrester page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Just to say WELCOME to the Gossip Girl Wiki ;) SuperTash 19:56, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's nice to know that you like Dan and serena togther ;) SuperTash 17:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah this season is confusing and i would like to see dan and blair to go out to see what its like !!!! Sorring about the spelling :) SuperTash 19:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Chuck is trying to get close to Raina so he can get Bass industrys back and i think Juliet got banished by Blair or she just went. :) SuperTash 20:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) The best thing to do is watch it on the internet because its in frount of the UK and best story line I think is Serena choosing between Dan and Nate. Whats Yours ? SuperTash 20:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah they were some of the good story lines throught the seasons and that one where Dan thinks Serena is pregnant was funny and cute at the same time SuperTash 20:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah I dont want it to end in 2 years. i like the 1st and the 4th season the best. SuperTash 20:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Talking XD I want Jenny to come back because its getting boring without her. Dan' s my favort charactor but the Chuck :) SuperTash 20:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea she is to busy with her tour. You like the Pretty Reckless so does my sister shes a mega fan but I do like them there great. I like miss nothing. Whats your favort song what they sing? SuperTash 20:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) My mum says the same to my sister and GG does teach you things and too definatly not sleep with Chuck :P SuperTash 20:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I watch the Vampire Diaries, smallville, Skins, GG and Glee,I like Penn and Blake. Who's your favort actor/ actress SuperTash 21:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok I got to go so hopefully I' ll talk to you tommorow when we are online. This has been great talk to you later. tash :) HEY Yeah I've had a good day. What about you :). Me and my sister watched the Vampire Diaries Crying Wolf and she loved the Bonnie and Jeremy kiss! I'll have to talk to you later Emma because my sis is going back on the computer. Talk to you in a bit. Tash X SORRY. Talk to later SuperTash 20:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) x Hey, I'm back and sorry about TVD did you have a good day? What you doing???? ;) SuperTash 21:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching hustle too with my sis, mum,dad and I'm in the Uk. Were are u??(Uk,USA).SuperTash 21:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the spellings Nice, I havent got a clue whats going on I've walked in and out of the room. LOL.SuperTash 21:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What you doing??? SuperTash 22:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Talk to you tommorow :) SuperTash 22:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey its ok :) SuperTash 09:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) What you doing?SuperTash 09:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Whatching Skins nowSuperTash 12:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thye best place to hide is hiding under the bed. lol. SuperTash 09:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you have a good time at church ;) SuperTash 14:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats better. I always have to get dragged to church, I can never get out of it :) But now I only get to go at christmas and easter :) Did you have a good day??? SuperTash 16:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Talking Again ;) Im just doing some homework thats in for tommorow :) SuperTash 19:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Then I watched glee it was great :) SuperTash 06:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It was really good. Have u had a good day???? SuperTash 16:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC) it's in templates then click on Character templates Yeah i'm going to watch the Britts SuperTash 19:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC) u like Justin Bieber??xx SuperTash 19:32, February 16, 2011 (UTC) i hate him :) SuperTash 17:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think dair might happen but I think blair is going to ruins chuck's relationship. xx What do you think SuperTash 18:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i think dair would make a good couple xxSuperTash 19:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice, she LOVES Beremy toghether on TVD. u ok?? Yeah last day of term and she would love to talk to you. What school do you go to me and Lauren go to Archbishop Holgates school. xxSuperTash 20:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I live in yourk and its great. I haven't be to Sussex what's it like xxx SuperTash 22:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Nice did you watch husle last night xxSuperTash 09:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Having fun Hope you have fun and I saw the coment on TVD website for Lauren. Are you off from school too? And if you are have a good break. XXSuperTash 09:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) What u doin this week off?? xxSuperTash 12:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Doing homework and corsework, seeing my friends, seeing films and talking to you xxSuperTash 18:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice which episode is it and How could forget me LOL xxSuperTash 09:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The one that was on in America yesterday! after valentines day, xxx ELFYROX1996 09:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It was one of the most out going film I have seen and its a bit disturbing and also got lesbians in it. and working with kids are hard I struggle with my twin looking after her LOL :) What u doin xxSuperTash 21:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Talkin to my friends on msn xxSuperTash 10:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ha it's changed x I went to see the Black Swan with some mates. What have u been up to ?? xxSuperTash 09:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Really u r number 2 xx Sorry ;) Yeah sorry o put that and then relised it wasn't u. Do you go back to school on Monday??? xxSuperTash 15:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I go back to school on monday 2 but don't want to go back :) Nice you had one lesson we had all 5. and my day was good. Thanks ;)﻿ ﻿ Nate/Jenny!! Yaaay, nice to know someone out there doesn't think I'm totally crazy for shipping the way I do :P I'm actually starting to ship Dan/Blair a bit, haha. I never thought that would ever happen! Xificanthaveyou 19:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Talking ;) Yeah. I only had one good lesson today and it was media;) SuperTash 20:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) xx I picked Food tec, Media, History, and drama xx SuperTash 16:30, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Applide science xx SuperTash 16:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. did u have a good day xxSuperTash 16:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I had a pritty good day and u changed your pic of Dair xxSuperTash 06:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Dont forget DERENA. Tash xxx Yeah me and Lauren and some friends were screaming to kiss it was funny us lot shouting at a telly xxxSuperTash 19:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) We were all screming for them to kiss and when they did we screamed at the top of our lungs and my dad walked in thought someone died LOL xxxSuperTash 19:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that was a good episode and V's back but lauren want Jenny back SuperTash 19:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. U had a good day??? xxxSuperTash 19:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah had a good day xx thanksSuperTash 19:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I am off into town with some mates and just hanging about what u doing at the weekend ?? xSuperTash 19:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool have a great time x Tash Just says hi because it feels like we haven't talked in ages.SuperTash 07:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) xx Good look I have exam week all next week lucky me lol xxxSuperTash 15:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah its stupid we never had GCSE's in year 9 ;) SuperTash 12:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Good luck and hope you do well this time and today I had to have a math exam and an RE one the joy! :P xxxSuperTash 18:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Been a while ;) Just saying hey can wait for easter xxx SuperTash 12:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I cant wait for the choclate eggs, can u wait for gg to come back? Tash ;) x Yeah i saw it and I cant wait for Chuck and Serena to find out it will be great SuperTash 05:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) x Yeah u doin enything at easter??? Tash x ﻿ Thank you. Thanks for doing so much work on this wiki. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 18:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Emma! I just wanted to stop in on your talk page, and say congratulations on your badge status! Keep up the good work on the Gossip Girl Wiki! I'm a huge fan as well....awesome to see. --MissJewel 08:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Easter ;) Hey, hope you have a good easter Em ;) Did you watch Gossip girl???? SuperTash 18:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) xxx ;) i thought it was really good, that Chuck and Dan thing with Blair at the loft was funny ;) What did you think Em xxxSuperTash 07:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Did you watch the final of Gossip girl. no wait thats a stupid question cource you did. What did you think of it xoxoxo :) Tash Hey that was a stupid question and that shocked me when that wasnt the real Charlie. There must be somthing real wrong with the real one if there are hiding her. And Chuck and Blair that was sad. Do you think it will last with the prince? x :) TashSuperTash 08:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say hey and is your school having a week off and if you are have a great week :) Tash Yeah I'm having fun, went shopping with my twin and played out with my mates and had a sleep over :) Do you have eny exames when you go back to school because I've got loads;( SuperTash 07:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm having to do my maths exam and english but I'm lucky because some of my friends have to do 4 exams :) and the year is nearly over so are you excited for year 10? Tash xoxo :) Yeah ﻿ ﻿ ﻿Am I looking forward to next year, well yeah i will have not so meny tests and more time to focus on diffrent things and stuff. But dont want to go back to school on monday. Tash :) Hey wanted to say hi and have a great summer :) Tash :) Back to school Hey hope your summer went great Em and your not wanting to go back to school. I dont, it will be my last year scary :) Hope you are excited for GG to come back for Season 5 :) SuperTash 21:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey glad u are back on GG missed not talking to you and GG's back :) Did you have a good Summer :) Tash X﻿ I can help Hi emma, im a huge fan of GG and when i last visited this wiki it was dull, then i revesit at after a year and it has changed, i thought that this site would have improved but, when some one first enters this wikia I want them to feel like they are part of the UES, i can imagin at the hard work you have put in but it just doesn't give that WOW factor, it doesn't feel gossip girl. From what i have read you are into TVD, so i am guesing that you've been to the TVD wikia and what i like about that wikia is that it has the WOW factor. I would be glad to help this wiki out and make it so that when you enter this site you become a Manhattan Elite!!! Respond to this thanks. XOXO THE8PURPLE2!! 11:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Please vote... Hi Emma, there is an important poll on the main page, as part of the Gossip Girl Wiki community we need to know what your thoughts on new bureaucrats. Please vote on the main page ASAP. Thank you for your co-operation. http://gossipgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Gossip_Girl_Wiki THE8PURPLE2!! 06:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I have voted and hope people pick the right person. Your back!!!! Em Im glad your back I've missed you not helpping me on the wiki hope your new years is going great!!! Hey also you should rum for being a bureaucrat for the Wiki we could all work together- Tash :):) p.s Im really glad you are back Em :)